


Dessert

by addie71



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frodo doesn't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dessert

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lbilover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for Lbilover set in her 'Patchwork Family' verse.

Frodo leaned over and licked strawberry juice from the corner of Sam’s mouth, humming with satisfaction. There was a faint whining noise, somewhere just beyond his notice, but it didn’t stop him from moving to cover Sam’s mouth and delving in to enjoy the taste of fresh clotted crème to go with that of strawberries.

Frodo hummed again, and again the whining tried to intrude upon his favorite pastime. This time the sound penetrated and Frodo lifted his head to look over at Huan and apologize. 

“I’m sorry, Huan, but this is one dessert I simply cannot share with you.”


End file.
